I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of specialized eyeglasses and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with eyeglasses to provide a tranquilizing field of vision to the user. More specifically the present invention relates to the field of tranquilizing eyeglasses which provide a selectively varied field of vision in the form of a tranquilizing or sleep inducing color.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Tranquilizing or mood changing and relaxing devices utilizing a visual display are known. Generally, devices of this type comprise a box about the size of a television set which displays a tranquilizing scene which may include varying colors. Examples of non portable tranquilizing devices in the prior art are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,470,870; 3,722,501. Eyeglasses having selectively varied lenses and or filters in the prior art are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,752,567; 3,867,020; 3,972,319; and 4,229,082. These patents are relevant in that they disclose eyeglasses having selectively varied lenses. However, none of the above identified United States Patents disclose eyeglasses with selectively varied color with a self contained light source for providing the user with a tranquilizing field for inducing sleep and or relaxation. These patents are relevant to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art relating to the present invention.
III. Prior Art Statement
The aforementioned prior art, in the opinion of the Applicant and the Applicant's Attorney, represents the closest prior art of which the Applicant and his Attorney are aware.